Señal
by Arkaham
Summary: Hyoga se siente perseguido, y en realidad si lo persiguen y no precisamente por Shun. Para segundo maraton de terror patonejo.


Bueno espero le guste ya se que una ves mas el titulo nada que ver, en realidad tiene que ver mas de la melodía que me inspiro.

inspirada también en dos grandes pelis de terror

besos

**Señal**

Su corazón latía deprisa, en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho.

¿podría seguir así un par de horas mas?

Cubrió su boca ocultando su pesado respirar, tratando de no dar pistas de que hay seguía, de que su pequeño cuerpo estaba oculto en esa esquina obscura debajo de ciento de cosas viejas oxidadas y cubiertas de polvo y telarañas.

Rezaba mentalmente porque nada en ese momento, ni arañas o cucarachas, ratas o gatos estuvieran cerca y lo delataran. No podría correr ni un metro más pese a que su vida dependía de ello. Ya no podía más, estaba agotado, asustado, sudado, nervioso, y perdido.

Perdido en esa enorme mansión.

¿se habrían percatado los demás de lo pasaba?

¿le estarían echando de menos en la fiesta?

Negó silenciosamente.

Nadie en la fiesta le había visto caminar por el corredor, nadie le había visto salir discretamente en busca de los baños, solo por el corredor, perdido buscando sin encontrar nada más que puertas y puertas cerradas por dentro, adornos victorianos al lado de cada puerta, tratando de adivinar cual era la de los servicios. Sin sospechar siquiera que había pasado junto a ellos hacia más de un momento.

Los pasos resonaron en el cuartucho ese, sus músculos se tensaron, detuvo su aliento. Pero los pasos seguían, seguían y seguían, cada vez mas cercanos, cada ves más sonoros acercándose inevitablemente hacia él.

Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de donde estaba, las cosas se movieron por encima de él, tomo un profundo aliento y hecho a correr, el pánico le había invadido las venas, impulsándolo a correr, derribando cosas detrás de si, sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar o esperar a que esa persona pudiera sujetarle.

Corrió, corrió hasta meterse en otro cuartito y buscar el mejor escondite posible.

Un armario abandonado.

Allí dentro de su oscuro refugio, recupero el aliento y un poco de calma, afinando el oído para prever un siguiente asalto de ese ser que le perseguía, de aquella persona que inflamaba de miedo toda su persona.

Ya no quería seguir huyendo, solo quería regresar a la fiesta a su casa y su vida normal

La oscuridad se filtraba a través de sus ojos celestes, la pequeña luz que se introducía por las rajaduras del armario le permitían distinguir el polvo caer, el silencio a su alrededor.

Un terrible silencio, atormentando sus sentidos, su calma sus nervios.

Los pasos se introdujeron a la misma habitación que su escondite, sus palmas sudaban su aliento se contenía nuevamente, aquel ser que le acosaba camino por la habitación, se oían los pasos inseguros, lejanos. Las sombras a través de las rajaduras en la madera apenas podían indicarle la ubicación de aquellos pasos.

Caminaron de aquí para allá alejándose del armario.

Extrañamente se detuvieron. Acercó nerviosamente sus ojos hacia la rajadura movido por la curiosidad.

No había nada, estaba vació el lugar.

Tan pronto como había comenzado, se había ido.

Salio de su escondite con mucha lentitud, aun dudando si aquello aun seguía. Había silencio, el cuarto estaba vació. Podía relajarse.

Estaba a salvo o al menos asi parecia.

El cuarto estaba completamente a obscuras, se sorprendió de la facilidad que había conseguido llegar al armario, ahora que salía, apenas se le podía.

Suspiro un poco más aliviado, sintiendo su propio corazón relajarse lentamente. Busco entre sus bolsillos buscando cerillos, siempre traía un paquete consigo.

Uno nunca sabe cuando los usara.

Prendió uno de los fósforos y este ilumino suavemente la habitación.

Una silueta frente de si le hizo brinco hacia atrás, tropezando con algo y cayendo de espaldas, el cerillo siguió prendido un poco más. Sus ojos se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

"estas demasiado asustado Hyoga" se susurró así mismo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a la silueta, a su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Un espejo mas alto de un hombre adulto, con exquisito labrado de motivos florales. Hyoga se miró en el espejo, admiró su melena dorada brillando a la luz del fósforo, su traje negro su tez pálida por el susto reciente.

Una sonrisa al sentirse tonto por haberse asustando por nada.

El espejo además reflejaba el resto de la habitación sumida en la oscuridad, el viejo ropero, una cama, cientos de cajas, papeles, objetos sin forma visible, como una bodega.

Y parado justo detrás de él, un joven mirando al espejo también.

Un joven de semblante triste. Sus facciones apenas podían distinguirse, ni sus ojos ni su cabello podían verse claramente. Solo su semblante.

Hyoga se giró rápidamente, allí no había nada, solo la cama bien arreglada, una mesita con flores frescas. Las cajas el polvo aquellos objetos un estaban, y tampoco aquella silueta.

Hyoga sintió un escalofrió y sus dedos quemarse.

Hecho el fósforo al suelo antes de salir de la habitación.

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo, siguiendo el rastro de luces, trato de afinar el oído buscando las melodías de las fiestas, aquellos pasos que le incomodaran, que volvían loco a su corazón y su mente aparecieron más fuertes. Hecho a correr una vez más.

Corrió de frente lo más rápido que sus piernas aun le permitían.

Algunos pasillos estaban obscuros, otros iluminados, a veces le parecía que sus ojos le engañaban y veía cosas extrañas en los pasillos. Sin saber como llegó al centro de la mansión, al salón donde debería estar la fiesta.

Allí estaban las escaleras que bajan al gran salón, un salón circular que en su parte baja tenia columnas tipo griegas, había un gran dibujo hecho con las losas en el suelo y en el techo colgaba una esplendida araña brillando intensamente con luz blanca, sin velas.

Todo estaba decorado en blanco y crema y daba la sensación de estar dentro de una rosa amarilla.

Hyoga bajo lentamente las escaleras.

En ese salón estaba la fiesta, allí había llegado al caer la noche, allí había visto a sus camaradas y su gran amor, en ese salón había pasado grandes horas de diversión y ahora, estaba completamente vació. No había señales de alguna persona en la zona.

¿acaso se habría terminado la fiesta ya?

¿Acaso habrían pasado ya muchas horas perdido en aquella mansión?

Suspiro.

En todo caso siempre podía pedir disculpas.

Al llegar a la planta baja miró a su alrededor, tratando de recordar por donde le habían dicho que estaba la cocina, allí siempre había alguien, y esa perdona le podría informar.

Fue buena sugerencia.

Aquellos pasos resonaron en el salón, la respiración se le corto de tajo, sus vellos se levantaron a la par del escalofrió. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Tenía miedo.

Eso estaba detrás de él.

Sin más hecho a correr hacia la puerta principal justo enfrente de él, mañana a primera hora mandaría una carta disculpándose por todo lo que había pasado.

Sus manos tocaron el picaporte y desesperado trato de abrir, la puerta se rehusó a dejar salir al prisionero, se rehusó a moverse siquiera un centímetro.

"maldición" gritó Hyoga asustado. Los pasos detrás de él le convencieron de seguir el plan b y hecho a correr hacia su izquierda, metiéndose por la puerta que había en ese costado del salón.

Era un cuarto a medio iluminar, vació para variar.

Los pasos le siguieron, Hyoga sintió un miedo jamás descrito, comenzó a tirar cosas a su paso en intento desesperado por obstaculizarle el paso a aquello que se acercaba a cada paso.

Sillones, lámparas, mesas, incluso libros de algunos estantes, hasta encontrar una puerta a un costado a su izquierda a nuevamente, no había puerta.

Esta nueva habitación estaba vacía de todo, de luces de objetos de cortinas completamente vacía solo el suelo y sus paredes. Comenzó a correr a la siguiente puerta, colgándose al picaporte, rogando a dios que fuera una salida de aquella inmensa casa.

Estaba cerrada la puerta.

Hyoga se sintió atrapado, sin más remedio que enfrentar a aquel ser, su cuerpo le traicionaba, sus piernas exhaustas finalmente cedieron haciendo que hyoga quedara sentado en aquella esquina, asustado en todo su ser.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada, no podía ver a aquella criatura. Eso aumentaba el terror en su corazón.

Volvió a intentar abrir la puerta y esta cedió, arrastrándose logro salir de esa habitación.

Ahora estaba en pequeño cuarto, a su lado estaba un jovencito, un chico de su edad. Un joven cuyo rostro apenas se le veía una triste sonrisa en aquella oscuridad.

Era el mismo del espejo.

Hyoga salio del armario sin importarle aquello que estaba afuera, había visto algo que creía aun peor.

En medio de la habitación estaba una mujer. Una joven con un vestido blanco portando una vela blanca, sus pasos era lo que él había estado oyendo. Ella le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Hyoga respiraba aun mas profundo, su corazón aun más fuerte, había algo en ella que le provocaba esa sensación de inmenso terror.

Sus ojos lavandas parecían atravesarle el alma, parecía que su ser fuera destruirle la mente.

La joven le sonrió, calidamente. Siguió caminando a la puerta ignorando a Hyoga sorprendido. Ella abrió la puerta del closet y abrazo al muchacho de cabellos verdes.

El joven hecho a llorar en sus brazos.

A la luz, pudo finalmente mirar el rostro del joven. El rostro que amaba con locura y había jurado estar a su lado por siempre.

¿pero porque lloraba¿Por qué le producían miedo¿Cómo había llegado al closet?

"Shun…" susurró la joven al chico entre sus brazos, la vela a su lado en el candelero brillando intensamente.

"¿Por qué me lo quitaron?" sollozó Shun "¿Por qué lo mataron?"

Hyoga palideció intensamente. Él no estaba muerto, el estaba allí justo allí viéndoles, nadie le había arrancado la vida. ¿cierto?

En esa fiesta, tras un baile con Shun había caminado en busca de los servicios, se había perdido, abrió una puerta y de pronto comenzó a escuchar esos pasos, a sentirse extraño… a correr por toda la mansión en busca de la salida, para volver junto a Shun, su amado Shun.

"tranquilo Shun, el asesino que lo sorprendió esta en la cárcel" repitió amablemente Saori "además creo que aun sigue a tu lado"

"Pobre de mi Hyoga" volvió a sollozar mirando hacia donde estaba Hyoga "ni siquiera supo como murió… aun lo veo en esta casa"

Hyoga hizo un gran esfuerzo para salir de su sorpresa de su miedo y acercarse a donde estaba Shun, caminado lentamente. A su lados e arrodillo y le tomo la mano lo mejor que podía.

"Shun…. " susurró expresando con esa palabra todo su amor. Shun sollozó una ves mas y cerro sus ojos sintiendo algo cálido en su mano.

::Owari:: 


End file.
